Goblins and College
by Labyrinth Runner
Summary: Boggy decided to check in on Abby since they haven't heard from her in a while.


_**Dear The Way Forward Readers,**_

 _ **I know I haven't published anything in the story since like...March? However, that is going to change come Christmastime. My dad updated the computer that the story was saved on so I can now access it and therefore continue it when I have time. I do not currently have time for anything more than Goblins and *insert something here* due to college applications and theatre. Come next month, I'll be done with my applications and will hopefully be able to start updating that again. Thank you so much for your patience and support.**_

 _ **-Abbs**_

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night... Okay, so not really. I haven't been on here in a while, so I'm a little rusty. In all honesty it was just a slightly cold autumn day and I was sitting in the dark because I was too lazy to turn on the lights in the living room. I was trying to take notes for psychology when all of a sudden I heard a crash come from my kitchen. Even though I was too lazy to turn the light on, I was not too lazy to go investigate the crash. I walked into my kitchen and peeked around the corner. There, amidst a pile of pots and pans, was everyone's favorite (Okay, so he might just be my favorite) goblin, BOGGY!

"Boggy, I haven't seen you in forever!" I exclaimed as I hugged the goblin.

"Boggy come because King and Kristin think Abby dead and wanna throw party," Boggy informed me.

"They WHAT?" I asked.

"Think Abby dead and wanna throw party, but Boggy says to them that Abby wouldn't die without saying bye bye to Boggy," he said with a salute.

"Well. I'm not dead. I still can't believe those jerks wanted to throw a party because I died. That hurts. That hurts right here," I said while poking my chest.

"OH NO! ABBY HURTS! ABBY DYING!" Boggy said and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I sighed and returned to my living room to work on my college essay.

* * *

I had maybe five minutes of peace and quiet before I heard a crackle of thunder announcing the arrival of fae folk in my front hall. I was honestly expecting Jareth to walk my door with all that thunder and was shocked when Christian walked through instead.

"Boggy said you were dying. I figured I would pay my respects," he told me as he came in. He turned on the light and stared at me hard, "You look fine, but I guess looks can be deceiving."

"I'm not dying. Boggy took something I said to be literal. How about instead of discussing my state of living, you tell me why you and Jareth were going to THROW A PARTY BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT I DIED."

"It was to be more of a celebration of you life rather than a celebration of the fact that you died," he shrugged.

"I don't care! That's so inconsiderate and... and I don't know! I feel like you shouldn't just assume the worst case scenario if someone doesn't get a chance to see you in a while. I actually do have a life, you know!"

"We haven't seen you in months. MONTHS. Do you know how worried I was? Do you know that I debated every day whether or not I should come check on you? But ultimately I figured that if you wanted to see any of us then you'd come to us on your own. But you didn't. So months pass and Jareth suggested that maybe you had died, because that was a better option for both of us to consider instead of the possibility that you were purposely ignoring us," Christian yelled at me.

"...you were worried about me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, even though sometimes we don't see eye-to-eye, I like you. You keep my life interesting. You've always got something that you're doing, a project you're trying to tackle, a friend you're trying to help out. Hell, you tried to teach Boggy English and came to visit me when I wasn't feeling well. You care, or at least I thought you did," he responded.

"Christian, I do care. I've just been overwhelmingly busy with college applications, AP courses, theatre, and relationships. I haven't seen you all in a while because sometimes, I just need a break from everything. I'm stressed out and I don't know what to do and for once, my future isn't in my own hands. Everything is a count down these days. Count down to the deadlines for my applications and senior project. Count down to graduation. Count down to holidays. Count down to when the guy I like who likes me back will officially date me. All I want to do is live in the moment. Not to mention everyone is trying to tell me what to do to be happy when they don't realize that I AM happy the way I am and I know what I want to do. It's just frustrating and hard and I haven't been sleeping and-and," I ranted while tears started to fall.

"Shhhhh... It'll all be okay. Don't worry. If you're happy, then that's all that matters. I'm sorry for yelling at you," Christian tried to comfort me while he pulled me close. I eventually stopped crying and Christian wiped the residual tears from my face.

"I'm sorry for crying like that," I told him.

"You had to let it out. Oh! I know how to cheer you up," Christian said, "why don't you come to the party? It's not actually a party to celebrate your possible death. In our world we throw balls to celebrate Halloween, but we can't actually do it on Halloween because we get to go Aboveground and mingle with the mortals freely and no one wants to miss that opportunity. We also can't celebrate it on All Saint's Day because that just feels wrong, so we celebrate it on the second of November."

"You celebrate it on the Day of the Dead. I think it's still fairly appropriate," I tell him, "I'll go. I just have nothing to wear."

"Don't worry about it. I'll help you. Now, come on." He held my hand and we both disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Christian and I reappeared in one of Jareth's spare bedrooms. It housed a huge four poster bed with a draping green canopy and matching green velvet bedding.

"Why are we here?" I asked him.

"This is your room. You'll be staying the night. The party won't get over until early tomorrow morning and it'll just be easier for you to stay here for the night," he responded.

"What about you? Are you staying the night?"

"I will be going home to my cabin at the end of the night."

"Oh. Okay."

"Why?" Christian asked with a sigh.

"It's a big castle. It's dark and cold. It's kind of scary to be here alone," I said.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Oh, no. I don't want to trouble you too much. You've already done so much for me."

"It's no trouble. I found it intimidating when I first stayed here. I told Jareth to give you my room because I enchanted the fireplace to continue burning all night. The canopy also has a map of the world embroidered into it. When the light from the fireplace hits the crystals sewn into the canopy it acts like a night light. Now, let's get you ready for a ball. Stand over there," Christian instructed me and pointed over to the middle of the room.

"Okay, now what? Is it like Cinderella and you say 'Bibbiti Bobbidi Boo' and I'll have a new look?" I asked.

"No, I'm going to do your hair and makeup. I enjoy doing that. I'm just thinking of what type of dress to put you in. You're not a sexy seductress, regardless of how badly I want to see you in that number... A-lines are slightly boring and all the older women will be wearing them. You should be in something that is fun, but it's also your first ball so I don't want to push the boundaries too much... That's it!" and with a snap of his fingers there was a stunning blue version of Belle's yellow gown from _Beauty and the Beast_ hanging on the dresser.

"You're not saying anything, don't you like it?" he asked me. In truth, I was shocked.

"It's...stunning. I've always wanted to wear this exact dress. It's like you read my mind."

"No, I just know how much you love that dress and that blue is one of your favorite colors. Not to mention the fact that blue brings out your eyes. Now, I must go get ready, but the servants will be here to help you."

* * *

Two hours later, everything was done and I could hardly recognize myself in the mirror. I had never looked this good. There was a knock at the door so I stopped admiring myself to answer it.

"Kristin wants to know if Queen ready?" Boggy said as he walked into the room. I closed the door and turned towards him.

"Woah...Queen look pretty," Boggy said as he stared at me.

"I know, right?! I feel like a princess!" I said as I twirled around the room. Suddenly, there was another knock at the door.

"Abby, I sent Boggy to inquire if you were ready, but he never returned," Christian said from the other side of the door.

"You can come in. I'm all set," I called back. Christian entered the room and did a double-take.

"You look...I mean..."

"Yes?"

"We should get going, the ball is starting soon," he responded after regaining his composure and offering me his arm. I took it and we proceeded to the ballroom.

* * *

The ball was amazing. I don't think I ever stopped dancing, I danced with different fae folk and enjoyed myself. Slowly but surely, the clock starting creeping towards the 13th hour and the final song was about to play.

"May I have this dance?" Christian asked as he appeared beside me.

"You would disappoint all those women who have been vying for you all night?" I countered.

"They get to dance with me all the time at these things. It's your night, I want to dance with you," he said.

"Aw, that was almost sweet of you," I said with a wink.

"Glad to see that you're back to your normal self, now, if you would do me the honor of being my dance partner, that would be greatly appreciated."

"Fine. I guess I can," I replied with an eye roll. Christian laughed.

"You're something else, I hope you know that."

"Well. I'm not fae, so I guess I AM something else."

"You also don't know how to take a compliment."

"Oh no, I do. I just prefer to give you a hard time. I have to make up for three months of absence."

"You look stunning, by the way."

"I know. You were speechless earlier, it was cute." He twirled me.

"Do you trust me?"

"As dar as I can throw you, why?" I asked. Without warning, he picked me up and spun with me.

"Christian, you better not drop me!" He laughed and let me down gently as the song came to a close. The clock struck 13 and the party goers began to leave. Christian escorted me to my room.

* * *

"You know, I had fun tonight. Thank you for bringing me here, and for coming. I know I haven't been a great friend recently, but I'm so lucky to have friends like you in my life," I told him as we were walking up one of the many flights of stairs.

"No problem, Friend-o, but I believe it's way past your bed time. Let's get you to bed," he told me.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, it's in the other wing."

"UGH. Can you carry me?"

"I can."

"Would you?"

"If I must," he responded, and he scooped me up into his arms and brought me to my room. By the time we got there, I was fast asleep.

"Well, she can't sleep in her ball gown,"Christian said to no one in particular. With a shake of his head, I was in a pair of fluffy pajama pants and a t-shirt. He put me in my bed and tucked me in. Then he magically got into his pajamas too and took a blanket over to the sofa and laid down.

"Good night, Abby."

* * *

 **Well guys, that took forever to write. I honestly hope it's somewhat decent. Thanks for reading. If you have any tips for staying sane, please send me them. Much love,**

 **Abbs**


End file.
